Crossed Destiny
by Roxas2913
Summary: Fed up with the ways of the Magus, a person leaves using a ritual only known to one being. Now, after years of quiet, old rituals find a way to shatter that person's happiness and threaten the world at the same time. Shall he answer his calling? Or will he watch the world burn?


**I'm alive!**

 **Yes, as unbelievable as it seems, I'm still alive.**

 **As a warning, this new story will be cliffhanger heaven, as in there will probably be a major cliffhanger every chapter. You have been warned.**

 **By the way, I own jack shit!**

Feet pounded against the pavement as the sense of urgency grew with each passing second. Looking up, the person saw the river banks and an unearthly purple glow. Hearing tires screech, he looked back and saw a white car pull up to the side of the road and watched as a blond woman in a black business suit leap out of the car and run to the top of the hill. A few seconds later, a white haired woman wearing Russian styled clothing also runs up the hill. Looking out, the person sees the source of the purple glow, a man standing on top of the middle of the river wearing what appeared to be old style magicians clothing with bulbous eyes holding a tan tome with purple energy seeping into the river. The white haired woman muttered out a faint name which the only the blonde woman could hear. In response, the blonde woman said, "It's clear from this incredible outpouring of mana that Caster is performing magic of an enormous scale."

The person then spoke to the two, saying "Saber, Irisviel. It's a relief to see you two here." Before he could get a response, Caster closed the tome, ending the ritual, and looked towards the small group of three, looking ecstatic for some unknown reason before bowing and proclaiming, "Welcome Holy Virgin. I am overjoyed that we can meet again."

Seemingly taking offense to his words, Saber exclaimed, "You never learn, Fiend! What are you trying to do tonight?" Caster's reply came not a second later, "I'm terribly sorry, Jeanne. You're not the guest of honor tonight. But if you would like to join us as well, I could have no greater happiness."

At hearing this, the man turns and asks, "He thinks you're the Holy Maiden of France, Jeanne d'Arc? I knew he was crazy, but this is a first." But once again, he gets no answer as Caster continues his monologue, shouting "At this banquet of death and decadence that I, the humble Gilles de Rais, have prepared, everyone may eat their fill!"

As black and purple tentacles wrapped around him, Gilles de Rais continued to shout, even as he was elevated by the writhing mass. "Now let us once again raise the Flag of Salvation!"

Irisviel looked upon him with horror, saying, "Caster is being absorbed?"

And correct she was, as Caster was pulled down into the mass as more tentacles and teeth like protrusions covered the opening before flesh and skin covered those up. Caster continued his shouting as the abomination rose up from the waters, screaming, "Gather here, O Abandoned Ones! I shall lead you, I shall command you! The deep resentment that we, the oppressed, hold shall reach God himself!"

By this time, the abomination had already reached a height that doubled the nearby bridge, showering the three onlookers in water as it cascaded from the abomination. Caster's insane screams could still be heard with ease, as the abomination seemed to amplify his voice. The onlookers could only watch in horror as Caster continued to scream out, "O God in heaven, with words of condemnation I praise your holy name! Arrogant God! Cruel God! We shall pull you down from your throne!" At these words the abomination came to a fully raised position, dwarfing even the nearby towers as it stood in the river. The party of three could only watch in despair as it began to move towards the coastline.

Golden eyes shot wide open as the owner took in gigantic breaths of air. Looking over, the figure saw an alarm clock that read 3:30 am. Cursing, the figure tried to get comfortable again, only to fail, as the dream he just saw was to disturbing. Getting up, the person was revealed to be a five foot six male with long blond hair that reached the middle of his back. Holding his hand in pain, he looked at an intricate looking tattoo, knowing that it will bring pain and suffering one day.

And that day is coming sooner than he would like it to.

 **And that is the prologue to my new story.**

 **To answer your questions, yes, the world of RWBY will be playing a major part in this story, and to cross between the worlds, this new person will utilize the Second True Magic, or the Kaleidoscope. This power grants access to alternate dimensions and realities, but he only learned enough to enter and leave a dimension, so it's not battle worthy. His fight in style will remain a secret until his first fight, but a hint is .-.. - - -.-** **.. -.** **.. .- - - …. . .-.** **…** **\- - .-. -.—**

 **That won't be the only hint I give, but you'll have to search for them. I'm working on Chapter 5 of my reading story and the prologues of two other stories. I got lucky and only have one final to take this year, so wish me Luck on it!**


End file.
